Jueves 11 de Marzo
by Kaiya Kin
Summary: One-shot.Seth se imprima de una chica en el tren, pero despues tienen un accidente en el que ella muere.¿Que hara el?Basada en la cancion de la Oreja de Van Gogh-Jueves. Mal summary.


_**Aclaración: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer excepto el personaje que procede de mi puura imaginacion.**_

Jacob y yo salimos de la casa, preparados para nuestro "primer" dia de clases. El iria a recoger a Nessie, y luego irian los dos en el nuevo coche de Jacob a la escuela. Yo, para no molestarlos, le dije a Jake que yo cogeria el tren.  
Desde que Bella dio a luz a Nessie estabamos mudandonos constantemente. Ellos siempre me decian que no tenia porque ir con ellos pero yo queria ir, ya que asi podria conocer a mi imprimacion.  
INCICIO FLASH BACK

-Oye Seth, te he dicho mil veces que no hace falta que vengas con nosotros- me dijo Jake. Entonces se echo a reir- Ya se que es porque me echaras mucho de menos, pero volvere tio-Le sonrei ocultando en mis pensamientos que en realidad no me iba porque quisiera estar con el Alfa, sino porque queria encontrar a mi imprimacion.  
-Ya te dije que ire con vosotros a donde vallais.  
-Esta bien tio, no te lo puedo prohibir... O tal vez si?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Bueno vamos a coger el avion.- Y asi todos juntos nos dirigimos hacia el avion que nos llevaria a Venecia.  
FIN FLASH BACK

Despues de ese viaje, estuvimos en Paris y poco despues en Moscu. Ahora acababamos de llegar a Espa a, y aunque a nadie le hacia mucha gracia ir alli, nadie se podia resistir a las caritas de Nessie, que habia aprendido muy bien de su tia Alice.  
INICIO FLASH BACK

-Porfiii papi-dijo Nessie poniendo la carita de perro mojado.-He dado en clase de Geografia que Espa a es muy bonito, y me ense aron una imagen de Madrid... Yo quiero conocer la puerta del Sol, venga papi-Empezo a hacer pucheros. Ella ya sabia que su padre le responderia que si ya que ella siempre salia ganando con su padre.  
-Esta bien-dijo Edward derrotado- Pero tendras que ir a la escuela.-Y asi fue como al dia siguiente ya ibamos direccion a Madrid, con Nessie deslumbrante de felicidad.  
FIN FLASH BACK

-Oye Jake, yo cogere el tren, ya nos veremos en la universidad-Entre todos decidimos que lo mejor seria que fueramos a la universidad, ya que asi no nos aburririamos tanto.  
-Vale tio, tu elijes-me dijo alzando la mano y diridiengose al coche. Vi como el se alejaba, y yo comence a correr hacia la estacion. Cuando llegue alli vi que habia dos trenes. Decidi coger el directo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenia suficiento dinero, asi que cogi otro que me dejaba a pocas calles de la universidad.  
7:30

Acababa de sonar el aviso de que los viajeros del tren de cercanias debian dirigirse ya hacia su tren, por lo que cogi mi mochila y me dirigi hacia el tren. Me sente en un asiento libre que habia en un vagon y me puse a leer. Estaba esperando a que el tren empezara a andar cuando note que alguien se sentaba justo en el asiento de enfrente. Levante la mirada y cuando la vi, todo lo que rondaba por mi cabeza desaparecio, solo existia ella, no sabia su nombre, pero sabia que era ella, ella era la mitad que me faltaba, la persona que encajaba en mi corazon y haria que mi vida estuviera completa. Ella era mi imprimacion. Note como me mantenia la mirada y luego se miraba a ella misma, asi varias veces.  
Agacho su mirada y, yo para disimular, me hice el aburrido, aunque podria estar contemplandola durante horas sin cansarme. Se le derramaron unas lagrimas por sus mejillas. Eso me dolio. Ella estaba triste. Intente saber que era lo que le podia pasar y me puse a mirarla. En ese momento ella levanto los ojos. Vi como en ellos se reflejaban el dolor y la alegria a la vez. Ante ese sentimiento no pude hacer otra cosa, asi que aparte la mirada y solo pude suspirar, esperando que ella viera lo que yo sentia por ella. Vi como empezaban a temblar, pero no pude dirigir mis ojos a los suyos ya que era demasiado para mi. Entonces escuche algo.  
- ¿S-Set-th ?-Era la voz mas dulce que habia oido en toda mi vida, y provenia de ella. Me pregunte que como sabria mi nombre, pero recorde que llevaba en mi mochila un garabato con mi nombre. Vi como ella empezaba a agachar la cabeza desilusionada, pero entonces yo me levante y me acerque a ella.  
-Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrio decirle, pero tenia razon. Cualquier segundo que pasaba sin mirarla me dolia el corazon, la necesitaba, era mi vida. Se le iluminaron los ojos. Levanto la mirada y me miro fijamente. Yo me sente a su lado y le tome la mano. Pasamos todo el trayecto sin decirnos nada, solo nos mirabamos el uno al otro. LLegamos a un tunel y le aprete la mano con mas fuerza ya que sentia que si la soltaba despareceria en la oscuridad. Note como sus manos me empezaban a acariciar y nos besamos. Fue el mejor beso que me habian dado. Era dulce y sensible, timido pero a la vez apasionado.  
-Te amo, siempre te amare- Le dije en un susurro. En la oscuridad vi como ella sonreia, me besaba y despues todo se volvia negro.  
Cuando abri los ojos todo estaba lleno de personas tumbadas por todos lados. Busque a la chica con la que queria estar durante toda la eternidad y la vi sonriendo, tumbada, al lado de mi. La acaricie. Vi que estaba fria. - NO! Por favor no me dejes, te amo-Ella no se movia... No respiraba... Estaba muerta... Me acerque a ella y la bese. Supe que ella querria eso. Yo no tenia ni un solo rasguño... Odiaba ser licantropo. Por culpa de eso ella habia muerto y yo seguia aqui, sufriendo por ella...Yo no podia seguir sin ella... Me puse de rodillas y empece a buscar algo... ¡BINGO!Entonces me clave un hierro que se habia roto de una de las barras del tren en el estomago. Sabia que acabaria desangrado... Aunque tuviera una curacion rapida, a mi organismo no le daria tiempo de curarse antes de desangrarme. Me tumbe, me abrace a ella y la bese,esperando a que mi vida acabara para poder reunirme al fin con ella.

_**Bueno, aqui esta mi primera historia... Espero que les guste ^^ Les guste o no, por favor dejen un review para que yo pueda saber que corregir...**_  
_**Este fic se lo dedico a Adriana, la primera persona que me dejo un review. Gracias a ella seguire escribiendo.**_  
_**Gracias por leerme!**_  
_**Tambien quiero darle las gracias al señor misterioso, que, aunque tenga sus pequeñas faltas de ortografia, hace que mi amiga Afrika se centre un poco y le pone misiones de gran interes politico y social. Por esto gracias y gracias Afrika, sin ti no habria intentado empezar a escribir**_

_**besitos!**_  
_**Kaiya Kin**_


End file.
